Tenma Veritas
Tenma Veritas is The King of Demons, a secondary antagonist for the first two story arcs, and the primary antagonist for the third. He is the one who convinced Ophis to create the Khaos Brigade, and is also the one who created the Qlippoth. He is one of the most powerful beings in existence. Appearance Tenma is tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a smirk, Tenma's black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. For clothing, Tenma dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black inside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Tenma wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Tenma keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. Personality Often seen smirking, Tenma is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent. Much like the rest of his kind, he belittles races other than Demons, to the extent of seeing them as insects. He finds the mere thought of letting them in his presence a tragedy and would go as far as to injure his subordinates for causing him such distress. He takes great pride in his title as a King, along with being the student of Nemesis. Tenma has an uncontrollable anger, that is only brought out by humans it appears, as he felt insulted that the Zodiac Leader could keep up with him. Tenma is intolerant of emotions, and often tries to kill his own for the sake of putting his intellectual side first. It appears that he also cares greatly for Nemesis, as all his planning so far has been to revive him. Once Tenma throws away his calm nature, his arrogance grows leaps and bounds, and often considers himself to be perfection personified. Although when (rarely) something doesn't go his away, he can be seen visibly shaken, and loses his composure instantly. History Thousands of years ago, Tenma along with the other 12 Demons were sealed away in Tartarus with the help of many Gods. An unknown amount of time later, Rizevim Livan Lucifer broke them out without Hades or Pluto noticing, and from there Tenma began to set his plans in motion. This includes persuading Ophis into creating the Khaos Brigade, as he made the Qlippoth behind her back. Plot Story Arc 1 Tenma first appeared after Kaii used Breakdown the Beast, and introduced himself as the King of Demons. After a brief conversation, he left them with an ominous warning, claiming Kaii would become one of his servants someday. A few weeks later, Tenma attacked the Grigori, in order to deliver a message to Baraqiel. He said that if any harm were to befall Kaii, he would destroy all Three Factions without a hesitation. In a matter of a few minutes, he destroyed thousands of Fallen Angels without getting so much as a scratch. A few short instances happened where he met with some of the other Demons, along with Gin, who was disguised as Chaos at that time. Later on during Kaii's fight with Loki, Tenma was seen in Asgard with a few others, including Calamity. It is unknown what he was after during that time. After Loki was defeated and Heaven was saved, Tenma met with a furious Gin, who demanded to be taught something new. After Tenma reaffirmed Gin would be on his side in the war, he excitedly offered to teach him something superior to even God Magic. This would be revealed much later on to be the power of Chaos, but it is unknown how Tenma acquired it. Story Arc 2 A month later, Tenma would meet with a scientist about two new recruits for the Qlippoth, and stared at them in the tubes. He claimed they now could reincarnate people into Demons. Tenma would then not appear again for a long time, somewhere around 2 months. The next time he appeared, was when Alastair brought Kaii to Tartarus, where he was seen talking to Crom Cruach. Later, he merely introduced Kaii to the other members of the Qlippoth, and stating his goal of reviving Nemesis. The Great Red and Ophis attempted to rescue Kaii, but Tenma tricked them and used a Dragon Banishing spell to send them away. After which he used a spell to send Kaii back in time. When he came back, Tenma felt disgusted that a human, the Zodiac Leader would dare step in his presence, and attempted to destroy him, however it did not go as easily as he thought. Before the battle could go anywhere, the rest of the Demons escaped, and Tenma left quickly after removing Order from Kaii, leaving him with a reminder that he is stronger than Ophis. Story Arc 3 Tenma is next seen greeting both Gadreel and Greed, while inviting them to the Qlippoth. Later he finishes creating Team Inferno and assigns Gin as the leader. Powers & Abilities '''Weapons: '''An unknown ability of Tenma's, is to create countless weapons from nothing and fire them at an enemy. '''Telepathy: '''Tenma showed in Tartarus that he is capable of Telepathy when he contacted all the Demons and told them to head to a different location. '''Flight: '''By unknown means, Tenma is able to fly and float, without any form of wings. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''As seen in his fight against Kaii, he nearly instantly defeated him. '''Immense Strength: '''Tenma himself claims, along with mulitple other individuals, that he is among the strongest beings to ever exist, and surpasses the likes of Ophis and Shiva, perhaps rivaling the Great Red and 666. '''Immense Speed: '''Tenma was too fast for Kaii to even comprehend, even while using Order's power. '''Immense Durability: '''Tenma withstood countless attacks from thousands of Fallen Angels without getting so much as a scratch. '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Completely surpassing even the Super Devils, Tenma surely has more than anyone in the story, aside from Nemesis. '''Mastery Over All Magic: '''Tenma has proven that he may be unrivaled in terms of magic, capable of even sending someone back in time, which is on par with God of the Bible's seal on 666. '''Master Tactician: '''Tenma has shown that he surpasses people such as Sona, Cao Cao and Falbium in terms of preparation. He has accounted for thousands of different scenarious, including the current one. '''Genius Intellect: '''Arguably the most fearsome trait of Tenma, is his seemingly infinite knowledge of everything. Azazel has admitted that Tenma is likely the most intelligent being to have ever, and will ever exist. This also includes his perception, to which he can deduce how something works and form a measure against it in a blink of an eye. This also attributes to his ability to manipulate people, such as Loki, Rizevim, Isaac and perhaps even Gin. '''Immortality: '''As with all other pure blood Demons, Tenma is immortal and will never die of age and/or natural causes. As seen with the fact that he appears to be a young man, despite being over 4000 years old. This is not to say however, that he can't be killed. Trivia * Tenma's appearance is based off Mard Geer Tartarus from Fairy Tail. * Now that Ophis has lost half of her power, Tenma has taken over the top spot in the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:13 Demons Category:Demon Category:Demon King Category:Antagonist